Talk:Box 5/@comment-68.198.31.158-20121011210129
THE VOYEUR, THE FIREBRAND, AND THE GUARDIAN Enter Vince, Evan, and Jeff "THE VOYEUR SHALL WATCH FROM AN EMOTIONAL DISTANCE, INSISTING UPON MAINTAINING THEIR STRENGTH." This line doesn't seem to be referring to any specific actions taken by Vince. Vince has remained relatively unaffected and seemingly unfazed by everything thus far, insisting on continuing to record what they do as seen in "Intermission" and "Dead End With A Pulse" "THE FIREBRAND SHALL DISREGARD OBVIOUS DANGER AND ASSUME THE ROLE OF FORCE" This line doesn't seem to refer to anything specific, rather talking about what Evan's general role in the story up to him being inHABITed is. Evan has been seen disregarding danger and assuming the role of force multiple times. Such as when he charged Slenderman. "THE GUARDIAN SHALL LOSE HIS HEART AND THEN HIS BLOOD AND FIGHT TO LOSE ALL HE LOVES" Jeff and Alex lost their parents early in the series, though that may be unrelated to the cycle. Jeff lost his girlfriend to death and then his brother, as well. It has been stated by both Evan/HABIT and Jeff that he has lost everything he loves. "THE VOYEUR SHALL REMAIN IDLE TO ALL WHO SEE, HOWEVER BUSY HE MAY BE BENEATH" We seem to be getting more into the present-tense now; this line seems to refer to Vince's silence since July and implies that he is working on something. "THE FIREBRAND SHALL LEAD AN OFFENSE AS HE MIGHT, ONLY TO SUCCUMB TO THE WAR WITHIN" The first half of this line once again refers to Evan leading the charge and being the more zealous of the three, while the second half suggests that HABIT is really just another personality of Evan's that he apparently gives in to. This is backed up by the Canon? video Slender Man which shows Evan talking to an empty chair and :D where some of Evan/HABIT's dialogue seems to hint at HABIT and Evan being one person(The repeated referneces to "he" and "him" may be Evan rather than Slender Man) "THE FIREBRAND SHALL DEFECT AND SELF-IMMOLATE, NO LONGER DEFINING THE TWO WITHIN" I think this refers to a future event where Evan defects to the other side by joining with HABIT completely(Which may have already happened) and upon realizing what he has done, attempts to cleanse himself morally. Self-immolation is when one commits suicide by setting themself on fire usually for political or moral reasons. I doubt Evan will actually kill himself, though, seeing as The Firebrand is mentioned again following this line. "THE GUARDIAN SHALL DEFY A GOD ONLY TO BE DEALT A FATAL BLOW" Jeff defies HABIT and is killed by HABIT as seen in :D. "THE VOYEUR SHALL SWALLOW JUSTICE’S SWORD" Vince shall be dealt justice and may perish. "THEIR WORLD SHALL PERISH" They all bite the dust. Steph, Vince, Jeff, Evan, and Corenthal will all die. "THEIR WORLD SHALL BURN" I'm not sure why this line was included after the one before it. Perhaps everything shall be destroyed to prepare for the next cycle? "YOU, TOO, ARE ON THIS SAME. SINKING. VESSEL." We the viewers will be pulled into this for another bout of mass fan involvement. "THE GREAT FLOOD SHALL WASH AWAY ALL THE ASH, READYING THE WORLD FOR ANOTHER GREATER, CYCLE" We'll find out what the ARK is, as that is where The Cast will be kept during this flood, which may consist of all eveidence of this cycle being destroyed(Accounts taken down, etc.) "ALL" This next cycle will be the final one. Just what I think it means.